Last Thursday, Umaima walked to a toy store at night and decided to buy a doll for $7.31. Umaima handed the salesperson $9.43 for her purchase. How much change did Umaima receive?
To find out how much change Umaima received, we can subtract the price of the doll from the amount of money she paid. The amount Umaima paid - the price of the doll = the amount of change Umaima received. ${9}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ Umaima received $2.12 in change.